twotwfandomcom-20200214-history
Dratyres
Physical Dratyres are the smallest form of Dragons, growing up to be at largest the size of a house cat. They have scales and leathery wings like their cousins, with different scale texture and colour between the back and limbs to the underside. They come in various scale colours like their cousins. Attributes They, like their cousins, have the ability to breath fire, however it is in much smaller amounts. They can fly obviously. They have been said to be good pets, loyal as a dog and playful as a cat, and useful for different arcane activities. They have a similar intelligence to that of a medium-sized dog or cat. Domestication They are quite easy to tame, though few do so as they are tedious to catch and don’t have much use to them, save to start a fire or heat something. They have been farmed before, the scales and bones used for clothes and tools respectively; however, unlike the scales and bones of their cousins, they have little more use than leather and iron. This makes them a poor replacement for cattle and stones, especially since they may harm other livestock or crops. Habitat While other flying Draconids prefer mountainous regions or highlands, Dratyres have a preference for forested regions, gliding from tree to tree as their form of movement. Behavior Dratyres are quite passive towards people, though and can be friendly if goaded with food. They can be skittish and will run away if you come too close to them without their trust, using their fire as a last resort if they get cornered or are too tired to run. If they trust you and/or are domesticated then they will be quite playful towards people. They move fast and often, tending to jump around more than fly (even though they can). They are social creatures and sometimes will travel in small packs. Diet & Hunting Dratyres are carnivorous, however they usually only eat small mammals. If they have a pack then they may hunt larger creatures, anywhere from raccoons to elk. Reproduction There are male and female Dratyres. The females lay eggs for the male to fertilize, which both watch over until they hatch, and then care for the young for about a month, when the young are able to fly and leave the nest. Nests are usually made near streams high up or occasionally in a tree if there are no streams nearby. Ecology Dratyres are similar in owls in that they hunt small mammals and are usually apex predators. Some large bird species occasionally may hunt Dratyres out of the sky, however Dratyres do the same to them. Cultural Impacts Smiths in the Therrisian Isles (The Dragon Lands) use them ritualistically to forge weaponry. It is often said that they are a key ingredient in the creation of Therrisian Steel. The Therrisian Isles worship Dratyres as they do all Draconids. They are seen throughout the world to be a symbol of playfulness and an omen of peace.